


【赫云】不是只有两次就好！？

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 520贺文 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️520贺文"酒后乱性"的后续又名"不是只有两次就好！？"因为发在同一篇 实在太流水帐了所以分成两篇单看也行 不影响剧情(！？有剧情这种东西吗 作者本人也疑惑……)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 520贺文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752994
Kudos: 10





	【赫云】不是只有两次就好！？

自从上次酒后乱性(？)之后  
金钟云算是糊里糊涂的  
跟李赫宰开始交往  
李赫宰自知这段关系是半推半就才成的  
更加努力的展现完美男友的魅力  
经过几个月的努力  
总算是让哥哥坦然接受这层关系了

其实对于金钟云来说  
李赫宰本就是特别偏爱的弟弟  
只是身份界定  
让他自动把情感把关在该在的位置  
角色转变后  
随着李赫宰不停的攻势下  
感情不只放开了 也与日俱增  
只是自从那次之后  
倒是一直都没再进展到最后一步  
虽然李赫宰很想要  
但显然金钟云还没准备好  
李赫宰可不想好不容易追到手的哥哥  
又被自己吓跑了

不过福利还是要争取的  
撒着娇 要哥哥来个phone sex  
当然脸皮薄的哥哥 说不出甚么话  
但光是电话里低沉的嗓音  
就够情欲上头的李赫宰发情了  
央求哥哥叫着自己的名字  
说着我爱你 我要你…  
然后看着金钟云的照片自己解决

这样的纯爱关系 又持续一阵子后  
终于在一次拍摄 有了改变

。  
。  
。

金钟云看着脸色不对  
拍摄一结束就急忙离开的李赫宰  
担心的跟了上去  
看着他进到偏僻的化妆间  
想着该不会是受伤了 不想让大家知道  
赶忙的卡着关门的缝隙推了进去

"赫宰！你怎么了？受伤了吗？"

"哥…哥？"

李赫宰惊慌又尴尬的看着突然出现的金钟云  
正在解腰带的手 顿时不知该往哪里放  
金钟云也顺着李赫宰的动作  
看到了他裤裆那里高高支起的帐篷

………  
一阵无言之后  
李赫宰走向前搂上金钟云的腰  
"哥…你帮帮我好不好…"

"你…"  
金钟云脸红的撇过脸

"用手就可以了 哥…  
还不是因为哥今天的造型太诱人了  
我忍不住嘛……  
哥～～～"

李赫宰把金钟云的手拉到胯下  
带着它来回抚摸着自己的下体  
发出满足的叹息

"好不好嘛～哥～"

见金钟云没有拒绝  
李赫宰立马把裤腰带松了  
拉开拉链 掏出里面亟欲解放的硬挺

距离上次看到这东西 已经好一阵子了  
现在它就立在那边  
精神奕奕的跟自己打招呼  
金钟云的眼神完全不知道该放哪

"哥～～"

金钟云牙一咬  
开始认真撸管  
只是这东西真的大  
他的小手都握不住

"啊…啊…哥…钟云哥…好舒服…哥…"

"握紧点…"

"啊～～再快点…再快点…"

"哥…哥……嗯哈………"

听着李赫宰的喘息声  
金钟云的身体也渐渐燥热了起来  
在耐心快要丧失 手也撸得酸到不行时  
李赫宰终于射了出来  
金钟云迅速避开  
同时也侧身掩盖住自己起反应的尴尬

"赫宰…好了吗"  
金钟云背对着李赫宰  
努力平复体内的躁动

"好的话 就走吧"  
正要迈步出去 就被李赫宰拉回来

"哥…换我帮你吧～"  
刚刚高潮完的低沉声音 在金钟云耳边响起  
加上后背紧贴的热度  
让才努力压下去的燥热  
又再度升起

"哥…让我帮你吧～ 我看到了～"

手试探性的往下 轻轻揉捏  
见金钟云没有反对  
便绕到前面  
帮他解开裤头 掏出里头半硬的性器

"嗯…赫宰…"  
金钟云羞红了脸

李赫宰蹲下身 用脸颊蹭了蹭那根火热  
然后看着金钟云的眼睛 张口含住

"啊～～～～"  
呻吟声脱口而出  
金钟云赶紧用手捂住嘴  
深怕吸引旁人过来

"赫宰别这样…脏……"

"没关系… 哥的味道我都喜欢…"

李赫宰不断的舔舐吸吮  
舌头沿着柱身的脉络游走  
然后大口吞吐  
再抵在马眼处不停拨弄

分身传来的感受太过刺激  
金钟云紧咬着唇  
拼命隐忍住想要忘情抽插的念头  
但李赫宰没打算放过他  
一次一次卖力地吸吮和深喉  
不停的挑拨金钟云的神经

金钟云再也忍不住的  
压住埋在胯间的那颗头 开始送胯  
李赫宰配合的张大嘴巴  
接纳口中越来越大的巨物  
手更是时不时划过会阴  
然后搓揉着两颗囊袋 增加快感

金钟云本就不重欲 更是甚少自慰  
没多久 就被李赫宰刺激的射了出来

李赫宰抱着失神的哥哥 让他靠着自己喘息  
刚开始还乖乖地搂着  
但看着哥哥脸颊还未消散的红晕  
听着耳边的喘息声  
动作渐渐不安分了起来

一个个的吻 落在金钟云的脖子上  
手探进衣服下摆 抚摸着敏感的纤腰  
下体更是紧贴金钟云的 来回蹭着  
两人还露在外头的分身  
就这样毫无遮掩的亲密碰触着

回过神的金钟云  
感觉下身似乎被顶着  
才发现李赫宰的又抬头了  
想要推拒  
但刚高潮完的身体  
加上李赫宰的不断挑拨 早就软到不行

"赫宰…别…不要……"

"哥～～我真的好想要你…"  
给我好不好……  
哥～～给我～～  
你不是早就接受我了吗  
还是你说爱我都是骗我的"  
越说 语气越委屈

"哥…我已经忍好久了…  
好不好～～"

不等金钟云回应 直接吻向嘴巴  
急切的掠夺里面的空气  
和属于金钟云的美好  
直到双方都不能呼吸  
才依依不舍的拉出一条银丝  
然后热烈的吻 从脖子一路到锁骨  
隔着网纱啃咬着乳头  
手更是探进内裤里  
直接揉捏光滑柔软的屁股

金钟云的理智差点就丧失在这波攻势中  
直到听到外头的谈话声经过  
才瞬间回笼  
慌乱的推着李赫宰

"赫宰…停下…不要……"

"哥…要！你要！你明明也想要～"

李赫宰在金钟云的耳边不停蛊惑  
被情欲催化的沙哑嗓音  
差点让金钟云又软了腿  
见李赫宰这次真的不打算放过自己  
只好开口商量

"那赫宰…我们回家…  
回家…好不好…不要在这……  
啊～～！！赫宰～～～～  
停下呀……！！"

李赫宰的手伸向自己的后穴  
手指在穴口不停按压

"赫宰…别在这…回家…我们回家再做好不好……"  
金钟云已经紧张到不自觉的带着哭腔

对于哥哥终于肯再更进一步发展  
李赫宰很满意  
但… 现在就需要马上抒发……

"可是我已经忍不住了……"

手指头浅浅探入一根指节  
一边戳刺一边深入

"嗯啊……！！"  
金钟云咬住李赫宰的肩  
努力吞下不受控的呻吟  
他真的着急了  
他很怕李赫宰就在这把里他办了  
外头人来人往的环境 让他极度没有安全感

"赫宰…赫宰…我们回家……  
回家哥随你折腾好不好……  
不要在这…  
拜托…求你了……"  
金钟云已经眼眶泛泪

李赫宰停下动作

"哥说真的？回家随便我怎么样都行？"

"对…对…赫宰…  
不要在这…我们回家…回家………"

虽然真的很想要 但这买卖太划算了  
迅速帮金钟云穿好衣服  
也整理好自己  
就拉着金钟云往车上走

。  
。  
。

一回到家  
金钟云就急忙推开李赫宰 跑去洗澡  
李赫宰也不急  
反正…人跑不掉…

等金钟云穿好衣服从浴室出来  
看到的就是一丝不挂的李赫宰  
正坐在床上  
双腿打开 对着浴室自慰

"你…你…"

"哥…哥…嗯哈……"

李赫宰性感的仰起脖子 低沈的喘着气  
充满侵略性的眼神死死盯着自己  
金钟云觉得自己像是被猎豹抓住的猎物  
一动也不能动的僵在原地  
呼吸不自觉加重 嘴唇也变得干涩  
眼睛不受控的盯着那根狰狞的性器  
想着等会那东西要进到自己体内  
紧张的吞了下口水

李赫宰泄出来以后  
慢慢踱步走向金钟云  
金钟云下意识的想逃  
但被眼疾手快的弟弟抓住

"哥想去哪呀…"

"我…我…"

"哥不是答应我 回家的话 随我折腾吗～"  
舌头挑逗的 舔过金钟云的耳垂

"…嗯……"

"我可是很贴心的 先自己泄了一遍唷～"

看着金钟云疑惑的表情  
李赫宰贴到他的耳边  
坏心的说  
"不然我怕哥 等会受不了呀～～"

金钟云不知是羞还是气  
脸颊涨红  
正想出言反驳  
突然想到两人唯一的那次  
自己被做到昏 醒来还在继续被操  
果断的吞回挑衅的话语  
后知后觉的害怕也跟着袭来  
讨好的看向李赫宰

"我们……嗯…1次就好…好不好……"

李赫宰挑眉

"哥觉得呢  
还是…哥想再回去摄影棚？"

李赫宰的表情  
大有你不改口 就把人再带出门的趋势

"那…那…2次……可以吧…赫宰……"

李赫宰还是幽幽的盯着金钟云  
不过没有说话  
金钟云觉得有戏  
甚么哥哥的尊严根本不重要  
搂住李赫宰的腰  
撒娇讨好的蹭着他的脖子

"哥…哥就上次那么一次经验…  
你总要让哥慢慢适应嘛……  
好不好…就…就2次就好……  
真的…哥撑不了那么多……  
赫宰呀…拜托嘛～～"

望着眼前难得低头服软的人  
虽然很想一路把哥哥要到天亮  
但也知道不能逼太紧  
不过还是没说话  
毕竟撒娇的哥哥太可爱  
既然福利少了 那当然得多享受一点

"赫宰 好嘛…拜托啦～～"

金钟云眨着眼 萌萌的看向李赫宰  
但见他不为所动的样子  
心一横 搂着他的脖子就吻上去  
讨好的舔着李赫宰的唇瓣  
轻轻吸吮着

"赫宰～你不说话 我就当你答应啰～"

看着平常只会被动跟随自己亲密动作的哥哥  
主动挑逗的模样  
李赫宰的呼吸渐渐沉重

"哥真是个妖精……"

"所以你答应啰～"

"两次就两次  
两次我照样能把哥干得欲仙欲死"

说完就抱起金钟云 把人丢到床上

。  
。  
。

"赫宰…不要了…不要了……"

"哥～我才射一次而已呢～～  
是你自己说的两次的呀"

"呜…赫宰……哥不行了…真的不行了………"

金钟云已经被李赫宰变着花样折腾了好久  
射了几次 他自己都不记得了

"哥确实是体力不行 得好好补补呢～"  
边说着 边大力的抽插

"呜…赫宰………"

看着被自己欺负的满脸泪痕的金钟云  
李赫宰叹了口气 还是决定放过他  
毕竟刚刚想着只有两次  
真的是狠狠操了哥哥一顿

"哥～好了…别哭了…  
最后一次了 真的～"

将金钟云换个姿势 从背后抱住  
比刚刚都要深的体位  
让金钟云忍不住眼前一黑  
全身的重量  
几乎都压在两人相连的地方

"赫宰……太…太深了…"

身体忍不住的颤抖  
想要逃离 但一点力气也没有

"哥～～  
最后一次了 你要好好感受我呀"

抱着金钟云来到衣帽间的全身镜前

"你看 我们结合的多完美～"

两人相连的地方  
彻底暴露在镜子中  
看着镜子里头李赫宰的性器  
不停来回的插入自己  
穴口还一张一合不知羞耻的迎合  
随着抽插的力度  
里头乱七八糟的液体 不停喷溅出来  
淫靡的画面和水声  
不断刺激着金钟云的神经  
连带着身体反应也越来越激烈  
眼睁睁看着自己原本还有些疲软的性器  
因为身后的抽插 渐渐抬起头来  
身体也因为兴奋 透着诱人的粉红

李赫宰一面插着  
一边吻着金钟云的脖子  
看着镜子里头 金钟云全身密密麻麻的吻痕  
还有双腿大张 神色迷离的模样  
内心无比满足

"哥～～你好美～～  
这幅样子 只有我能看得到  
是我的 只是我的！"

越讲越兴奋  
身下的力道一波比一波还大  
金钟云爽的直发抖  
呻吟声卡在喉咙发不出来 像是破碎的呐喊  
性器随着李赫宰的摆动  
不停拍打在自己的小腹上  
甩出一点一点的清液

感受到金钟云快要到极限时  
李赫宰将他的一条腿放下  
空出一只手 套弄金钟云的前端  
他要跟哥哥一起达到高潮

发狂的撞击着小穴里头的敏感点  
手上也随着抽插不断加速  
两人一起在疯狂的情欲里浮沉  
随着李赫宰的速度  
一起攀向顶峰

。  
。

全身洩了力的金钟云  
軟軟地的癱在李赫宰身上  
如果不是一條腿還掛在弟弟的手上  
他早就滑落到地板  
意識漸漸模糊  
自己似乎被抱去了浴室  
温热的水流划过身上  
讓他更加昏昏欲睡  
李赫宰在旁边絮絮叨叨甚么 他聽不真切  
朦胧中只听见了甚么第一次…好开心…我爱你…

"嗯…爱你……"  
金钟云撑着最后的一丝力气回应  
然后就彻底失去意识了

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 请❤️留个言吧
> 
> 话说…  
> 其实两次都是云云自己撞上枪口的呢…XD


End file.
